Twilight's Magical Mane
by ThatGuyWithTheOriginalName
Summary: Nightmare night is fast approaching, what will twilight do for a costume? Join Twilight sparkle as she does her very best to get her costume right in time for nightmare night.


**Twilight's Magical Mane**

**By ThatGuyWithTheOriginalName**

"Come on Twilight, you can do it" Spike said as Twilight tried her best to cast a spell on him

"I know I can spike, I've done it heaps of times" Twilight snapped

"Jeeez, just trying to help" Spike said in a slightly frightened tone, he had always thought Twilight was a rather scary pony but he has been especially frightened of her over the last few years. Ever since he saw her true power when she defeated the Ursa Minor he has done his best to not say anything that would insult her.

"And, it's done" Twilight said as a moustache started to grow out of Spikes face

"Thanks Twilight, but why are you so obsessed with facial hair?" He asked. Twilight just glared at him and he took back his question.

Nightmare night was fast approaching and Twilight being the imaginative pony she is she decided she would wear her old Star Swirl the Bearded costume, but she thought that since almost nopony understood her costume last time she would have to snazz it up a bit. She took the outfit to Rarity and some old pictures of Star Swirl so that Rarity, who actually knew something about dress making, could make a more realistic costume for her. After dropping off the costume and pictures Twilight headed to Pinkie's party supply store to see if she had a more convincing fake beard but on her way over she ran into spike who was on his way to Rarity's store to try and impress her with his new moustache when Twilight saw him she remembered to ruin his fun as she always did so she cast a spell to remove the moustache. Twilight had another thought as she neared the party pony's store, maybe she could use the facial hair spell on herself.

Twilight practised the spell on spike multiple times as nightmare night approached to make sure she had perfected the beard growing spell and the beard removal spell. Two days before nightmare night Twilight went back to Rarity's dress store to pick up her costume, it was perfect the trimming was exactly how it was in the pictures, the hat was just the right amount of floppy and all the stars were in the exact right place Twilight picked up the costume and walked out of the store.

"ummm about your payment?" Rarity shouted but Twilight just ignored her and continued towards her library. Once Twilight got home she decided to do a full dress rehearsal and see if anything needed any last touch ups.

Twilight put on her cape and her floppy hat and then headed off to the bathroom to see it in the mirror

"It looks great Twilight" spike said walking into the bathroom as Twilight was examining the fine craftsman's ship put into the cape by Rarity

"Oh, spike you surprised me"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your full costume"

"Well I was just about to do the spell for the beard" Twilight said with a touch of nervousness to her voice

"What's wrong?" Spike asked

"Oh nothing" Twilight responded as her horn started to give off a slight glow before a bright flash. Twilight let of a squeal of excitement upon realising the spell worked

"It looks great Twilight" said Spike

"Was there ever any doubt?" Twilight asked, both let of a small chuckle and then Spike went off to bed. Twilight stayed up to make sure the beard was of the correct length, colour and checking all the small details she let off a yawn and then decided it was time to go to bed, she removed her cape and hat carefully hanging them on her coat rack, she then went back to the bathroom and, seeing herself with a beard, she let out a small chuckle before continuing to do the spell to remove the beard a bright flash let out but the beard remained on twilights face she tried performing the spell several more times to no avail. Twilight didn't have any shavers so she couldn't shave the beard off and even if she could she wouldn't want to shave through her natural coat around her mouth, by this time the sun had long since set and so she couldn't really seek out help until morning. Twilight used some scissors and did her best job to cut the beard down until it was only a bit more noticeable than some 5'o clock shadow, she then went off to bed.

Spike knocked on Twilight's door

"Twilight, I made some breakfast for you" Spike shouted

"Thanks spike, I'll be out in a minute" Twilight said getting out of bed forgetting about the beard, when she walked over to her mirror she saw the beard had grown back out, it was by no means long, maybe half a centimetre longer then her coat, but it was long enough that it would be noticed by Spike

"Actually spike I have some things to do and won't be able to join you for breakfast" Twilight shouted

"Could you just put it in the fridge and I'll eat it later"

"Well I could just eat it now Twilight I'm pretty hungry" Spike replied

"No, please put mine in the fridge" Replied Twilight

"Ok fine" Spike said with more than a little disappointment in his voice. After a small pause Twilight asked if Spike was in the kitchen, Spike said he was and Twilight used this moment to run out the door.

Twilight didn't really know where she was heading but she only had three things on her mind, One. Get rid of her beard, Two. Not be seen and Three. Find a usable beard for nightmare night. Twilight thought to herself "Raritys a bit of a beautician, surely she must know something about hair removal" so off to the carousel boutique she headed.

"You what?" Rarity asked through the doors to the boutique

"I know its strange Rarity, but I thought you would be the expert on hair removal"

"Well, to tell you the truth I leave that up to Lotus and Aloe down at the spa" Rarity responded

"Well thanks anyway Rarity" Twilight said before heading off. "I can't go to the spa I barely know the twins and this is quite a personal thing" Twilight said to herself "I know, Zecora Might have a remedy".

When Twilight got to Zecora's hut she saw a sign on the door that said "I'm sorry my sweet, but we will have to wait to meet, getting ingredients am I, to make a magical pie" Twilight waited outside the hut for a while but eventually gave up. Twilight thought she would have to just bite her lip and go to the spa. When twilight walked into the spa Lotus (who was working the counter) let out a gasp and asked Twilight to come straight into the backrooms.

"Oh my" Said Aloe

"I have had to pull mole hairs out of mares before but this is quite serious indeed"

"Rarity said you were the experts on hair removal" Twilight said

"Well who do you think had the hairy moles?" Aloe said, Twilight let out an uncomfortable laugh as Aloe started pushing Twilight's head around, trying to see the beard from different angles

"So, do you think you will be able to get rid of it?" Twilight asked after a few minutes of Aloe looking in confusion

"Hopefully" Aloe replied. After a while of Aloe using different tools, creams and oils on Twilight's face all the hair was gone

"Thank you so much, will it grow back?" Twilight asked

"I sure hope not" Aloe replied

Twilight paid for her treatment and headed off to Pinkie's party supply store.

Upon arrival Twilight is greeted by an (as always) ecstatic Pinky pie

"Oh hey Twilight what can I help ya with?" Pinky asked

"I need a fake beard for my Star Swirl the bearded costume" Twilight said

"Really? I mean it was a nice costume but you're going as him again?" Pinky said, before Twilight even had time to respond Pinky continued

"I helped some of the fillies and colts with their costumes, I even gave Scootaloo my costume from last year Rarity needed to resize it a little but now it fits great"

"Ummm, ok well do you have any fake beards?" Twilight said before Pinky continued

"Of course Twilight but do you even need one?" Pinky said pointing at a small hair sticking out of Twilight's chin. Twilight wasn't fully sure but once Pinky pulled out a mirror and pointed the hair out again Twilight ran straight back to the spa.

Unfortunately the spa was closed Twilight almost screamed but then she saw the door open, it was Lotus

"Oh hello Twilight I see Aloe did a great job" Lotus said

"Not as great as I would hope" Twilight said pointing out the hair

"Oh my" Lotus said "I would love to help but Aloe is the hair specialist"

"Well then go get her" Twilight said in an angry tone

"She left a little while ago Twilight, and you getting angry won't help anything" Lotus said

"I'll book you in for tomorrow morning ok? We normally don't work on nightmare night but I think Aloe will understand that this is a special circumstance".

Twilight went back to the library, ate some dinner, avoided Spike as much as possible and went to bed. In the middle of the night Twilight heard a banging at the door and went down to see what was going on, when she reached the staircase she saw Spike was already at the door

"Oh good Twilight, I didn't know if I should open the door or not" Spike said

"Go ahead" Twilight said "And turn the light on while you're at it" Twilight replied, Spike did as she said. Standing at the door was Aloe with a small suitcase

"Twilight, I came as soon as I -" Aloe started

"What? What is it?" Twilight asked with both Aloe and Spike staring at her

"Put on your costume a little early?" Spike asked

"What do you mean?" Twilight said before realising what he meant and running to the bathroom. Twilight's beard had grown back out quite a bit, it was fairly patchy but in certain parts it was over a centimetre long. "Twilight, are you okay?" Aloe said after Twilight had been in the bathroom for a few minutes, Twilight opened the door, grabbed Aloe and pulled her in before slamming the door in Spike's face.

"What happened? I thought you fixed me" Twilight said

"I don't know Twilight, I've never seen hair grow this fast" Aloe said as she leaned in to get a closer look at Twilight's little beard

"Well can you fix it?" Twilight asked

"I can try, but I can't make any promises" Aloe said opening her suitcase

After almost an hour Aloe left the bathroom and told Spike that Twilight wants him to go to bed, once he was in bed Aloe said goodbye to Twilight and left, then Twilight went off to bed. Twilight awoke with Spike doing his best to sneak into her room when she woke up she completely ignored Spike and ran to her mirror, frantically looking for any signs of facial hair. Spike came over to join her and after they both looked for a while neither could see any hairs, Twilight breathed a sigh of relief and Spike just chuckled to himself and asked what had happened and why Twilight had a beard in the first place. Twilight explained everything to Spike over breakfast, they then both put on their costumes and headed out, Twilight was helping with some stalls around the fair and she didn't want to miss any of them.

After a long day of playing games with her friends, trick or treating and having a generally good time Twilight was pretty tired so she headed home, threw he hat, fake beard and cape onto her coat hanger and collapsed into her bed. In the morning Twilight woke up early and went down stairs to have breakfast with Spike, unfortunately he hadn't woken up yet so Twilight went into Spike's room to see if he was ok. He was fine just a little sleepy, when Twilight walked into his room he rolled over and asked Twilight if he could sleep for a few more minutes. Twilight walked out of the room and got started on making some breakfast, after a few minutes Spike walked into the Kitchen carrying a book and sat down to have breakfast with Twilight. After they had eaten their breakfast Twilight asked why Spike brought a book with him

"Well I thought you would take the news a bit better with a full stomach, we all know you can get a bit irritable when you're hungry" Spike said, the smile fell straight off of Twilight's face and was replaced by a look of anger and confusion as she asked him what he meant. Spike (who was at this point shaking from fear) put the book up on the table Twilight read the title "Living as a bearded mare" Twilight gasped and ran upstairs to the bathroom and saw that her beard had already started growing again, it was still rather patchy but in the longest bits it was almost two centimetres and there was almost no where on her jaw line that the hair wasn't sticking out past her coat.

Twilight tried for about a week getting more spa treatments but the hair just kept growing back. Twilight decided that she didn't have the money to get daily spa treatments and after she got in contact with Zecora she learned Zecora had nothing to help. Twilight even tried asking Princess Celestia for help but not even Celestia could help, when Twilight found out that even the princess couldn't help she gave up all hope, she stopped cutting the beard, she stopped getting spa treatments, she stopped looking for cures and just read the book Spike had given her and she lived hairily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
